Shadow Killer
by Akashia-chan
Summary: In a small town in Japan lives Hinamori Arisu, a vampire. One by one, the villagers are killed off each night. Who better to call in to investigate this strange case than L? Will he be the one to change the fate of the town, and sway Hina's heart? LxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic! Hope you like it!

--

She peers out from the dark shadows. Waiting for her prey. She sniffs the air, then takes a deep breath; she smells blood. The blood of a young man, she sees, stalking him quietly, always staying in the darkest shadows of the dark night. Nobody else was around, but the young man doesn't seem to care, he seems to be full of himself, feeling like his strength will save him from anything. He's wrong, and she can't wait to make him know that for the last seconds of his life. He's eighteen, she's forever in the body of a twenty-one year old. Guys always go for older women, and even if they didn't, she could pull off at least an eighteen year-old with her body.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asks, coming up behind hi without a sound and tapping him on the shoulder; he immediately looks interested.

"Yeah?" he asks, trying to look nonchalant. She puts on a flirtatious act, brushing her hand against his.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest motel…" she says. He chuckles like a moron.

"Of course…right this way." He says, slipping his hand into hers. They walk a short distance and she hisses quietly, making the sound seem like it came from the alley next to them. She inched closer to the young man, wrapping her arms around his side,

"What was that?" she asked, her voice perfectly matching that of an actually frightened woman.

"Let's check it out." He said, leading her into the alley. That was when she got her chance. She pushed him up against the wall and held his chin. He chuckled stupidly again. She leaned her mouth towards his neck and licked it hungrily. She then sunk her fangs in slowly and drank, letting the warm red liquid flow gently down her throat. The red liquid dripped down her chin and she finished the last drop of blood that had once flowed through the veins of the young man, trickle down her throat. She licked her lips, satisfied with her meal, and went back to her little apartment.

She looks at the newspaper clippings on the wall, exited she'll soon be able to add another to her collection. One like the other ones that all basically say the same things in different ways, "The Shadow Killer Strikes Again."

After looking at her collection, Hinamori Arisu, The Shadow Killer, lies down in her bed, and falls asleep.

--

So, you like? Tell me if I'm rating it wrong, I'll fix it! Constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you liked the first chapter! Here's the second! Just to make it easier, I'm gonna name the town Konpeito, so I don't have to refer to it as 'the little town' or whatever. Yes, I do know what Konpeito is. BTW, do you think I should name the chapters? Just so you know, I'm really bad at that…heh…on with the chapter!

--

"This has been going on too long! That murderer has taken the lives of twenty-one people to date!" yelled an outraged man to the Konpeito chief of police.

"We're doing all we can," he replied, "but there hasn't been any evidence near any of the bodies."

"How can there be absolutely no trace of evidence?" the man yelled.

"Please calm down, I assure you I'm not lying, we really are doing all we can, but there really is no evidence to point out the murderer." The chief said.

Seeing he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted, the man left in a huff. The chief sighed, leaning back in his chair, his graying brown hair falling to either side of his head.

"Sir…isn't there anything we can do? I mean, I'm sure he's not the only person who has the nerve to come storming down here." The chief's younger subordinate said, making a good point. The man that had just left could easily round up over a hundred people and demand answers.

"I don't know what we can do….I really don't know…." The chief replied, rubbing his forehead.

--

The great detective sat staring at the computer screen with his knees tucked up to his chest, eating a piece of cake.

"So many deaths in such an isolated spot…" he said to himself in a voice just louder than a whisper. Since the Kira case had been solved, there hadn't been very many challenging cases to work on. This would give him something to do, plus it seemed a tough case to solve. He wrote an e-mail to the Konpeito police chief.

--

_Ding. _The chief's computer sounded, signaling new mail. He opened up the e-mail; it was from his wife. He clicked the letter, it read:

To the Chief of Police in Konpeito. Greetings, I am L. I apologize for using the address of your wife; it was safer that way. Now, this message cannot be traced back to me. I am willing to help your town. Twenty-one casualties have occurred to date, am I correct? I shall get back to you soon; please wait patiently.

L

The chief stared at the screen. Could this be for real? Obviously his wife hadn't composed this e-mail. L…he vaguely recalled hearing that name somewhere before…on a business trip to Tokyo. Well, he supposed that all he really could do now was wait, and hope this L guy actually made contact.

--

Hina lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her clock struck midnight; _'time for dinner…'_ she thought, leaping off her bed and going to the window in one liquid motion. She jumped down from her five storey balcony and melted into the shadows, seeking her next prey. She found it exiting a house, crying. It was a girl, about sixteen years of age. A man, who must've been her father, threw a bottle at her; it fell short and hit the sidewalk. The girl ran as fast as she could. Perfect. Whenever people were distraught, they were easily persuaded. Hina rushed up to the crying girl, putting on a worried face,

"What's the matter?" she asked, offering the girl a tissue. She always carried them in her pockets; never know when you might need one.

The girl held out her arms, revealing red marks all over them. She must've been hit at least a dozen times.

"Well, c'mon, how about you spend the night at my house? I'm sure you don't want to go home." Hina offered, holding out her hand. The girl took it thankfully and started following Hina. It was very easy to lead her down the wrong path, into a part of town where almost nobody lived.

The girl started to get scared, Hina could tell by the way her heart started to beat faster, and she started sweating a little. Hina licked her lips, she could resist anymore. She grabbed her girl and before she had a chance to scream, sunk her fangs into her throat. In minutes, the girl was completely drained. Another satisfying meal. Again, Hina went back to her apartment, and slept.

--

I had to fit Hinamori in somehow! And I'm calling her Hina now, 'cause writing 'Hinamori' every time gets kinda long… yeah, I'm lazy… should I change the genre? That was a random question! But should I? I think so, but I want a second opinion…. Please review! You'll get…invisible L nendoroids!!! And thank you for your wonderful review(s)!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bolding up here now to differentiate my blabbering from the story! Oopsy! I haven't been putting a disclaimer! I don't own Death Note! There we go! (Could be spoilers in following sentences, you've been warned!) Oh, and I dunno why I based this after the Kira cases since L's supposed to be dead, I just did! A world with L and without Light makes me happy. (No more spoilers!) To the chapter!**

--

Watari walked through the streets of Konpeito, laptop in hand. He was on his way to the police department so that L and the chief could have a face-to-face (well, face-to-screen) conversation.

--

Hina awoke slowly, really groggy. She was nocturnal, not used to being awake during the day. But somehow, while asleep, she'd caught a whiff of blood. But this blood was new, she'd never smelled it before. _'A tourist, perhaps?_' Hina wondered; but the town wasn't much of an attraction so the seemed unlikely. She climbed out of bed, going towards the window. She pulled the thick drape back slowly; trying to see who it was that belonged to the new scent. She saw a man with a black hat and trench coat, holding a laptop, walking in the direction of the police station. _'Hmm…I'll have to check it out tonight…'_ she thought, going back to bed and falling into unconsciousness.

--

Watari stepped into the police department. The chief looked up from the files he was holding. He raised an eyebrow when Watari opened his laptop and placed it on the desk. A giant L was displayed on it.

"And you would be…who?" he asked. A synthetic voice answered from the laptop.

"I am L. And the man who brought the laptop is Watari" it said; Watari bowed.

"L?" the chief asked.

"Yes. I am here to help with the murder cases. "Shadow Killings", is what you've been calling them?"

"Well, the press has named the murderer the "Shadow Killer", yes. Um…are you only going to be communicating through laptop?" the chief asked, tapping the little webcam on top of the laptop. L was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hmm….If I come to trust you enough, then perhaps not." He finally said. The chief sighed; who knew what kind of person could be at the other end of the conversation?

"Do you think you could give me the names, ages, and genders of all the victims?" L suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah, I-I guess so…. Let's see here…aha! Here's the file. How do I get the names to you?"

"Just saying them will suffice."

"Okay….From the first victim to the last there was Sakura Katsuragi, age 21, female; Akane Higurashi, age 32, female; Kaito Kagamine, age 19, male; Orihime Ryuuguu, age 45, female; Keiichi Sohma, age 24, male; Satoshi Sonozaki, age 40, male; Shiori Enma, age 27, female; Rukia Kurosaki, age 50, female; Daisuke Inoue, age 17, male; Ichigo Inoue, age 16, female-"

"Two Inoue's?" L asked.

"Yes, they were brother and sister." The chief said.

"I see, carry on."

The chief cleared his throat, "O-ren Iishi, age 24, female; Rika Ooishi, age 10, female; Tsubaki Hasegawa, age 13, female; Yuki Hatsune, age 34, female; Kisa Yagami, age 18, female; Shigure Yamamoto, age 55, male; Hiro Nakamura, age 20, male; Kariya Kuchiki, age 19, male; Sayu Uzamaki, age 60, female; Toshiki Honda, age 18, male; and the victim just last night was Ai Shirasaki, age 15, female."

"Thank you very much. I look forward to speaking to you again. Goodbye" L said, and the screen went blank. The chief blinked, _'well that was an abrupt end to our conversation…' _he thought.

--

L looked up at the ceiling, thinking. The deaths didn't seem to have any connection; unless there was another person with a strange sense of justice, but there couldn't be that many criminals in such a small town. He looked up all the names, none had a criminal record. He brought his thumb to hi mouth and started biting his nail; what on earth could be the reason behind these murders? Maybe there was no motive and the murderer just killed because he or she could? '_Going to investigate this myself may be easiest…'_ L thought.

--

The clock struck ten o' clock. It was earlier than Hina usually got up, but she wanted to see who it was that was going to the police station earlier. She got out of bed and slipped on a black turtleneck and some black jeans and shoes. She slipped out the window and headed towards the police station. In just a few minutes she was there.

"So, Watari-san, what is L like?" she heard the chief of police say. Who was Watari?

"L is a great man." A guy who Hina assumed was Watari said. The laptop on the chief's desk made a noise. Somebody opened it. Hina wasn't at a window so she couldn't see who, though.

"Hello again." A synthetic voice said. Hina decided one quick look through the window couldn't hurt, so she carefully edged toward it and poked her head out from the wall, looking through. Unfortunately for her, the chief saw her and waved her in. Hina sighed but went in anyway.

"Arisu-san! How are you? Feeling well? You haven't been too sick, have you?" the chief asked. It took Hina a second to remember that everyone in town thought she had a terrible, incurable virus, and that she was only very rarely allowed to go outside. She always had a bin of food outside her door on Monday. Luckily her apartment was right above a dumpster.

"Oh, um, I've been okay." Hina said quietly. Her eyes strayed to the laptop, what was with the fancy L? _'L…'_ she said in her head. She'd heard that letter somewhere, as a name or something.

"So, Arisu-san, have you been letting air into your apartment? It's getting quite cool, isn't it?" the chief said.

"Has it? I haven't noticed, I'm in bed most of the time. Uh…who's this?" Hina asked, gesturing to Watari. She didn't feel like discussing the weather.

"This is Watari. You've heard about the murders, haven't you? He's here to help solve them, along with L," the chief replied, gesturing to the laptop with the L on it. Watari held out his hand and Hina shook it, "Nice to meet you." She said. After a pause she added, "Well, I should be going. It's not a great idea for me to be out."

"Arisu-san, you shouldn't be out this late alone! That murderer could get you. Please, allow me to drive you," the chief said.

"Oh, no! You were having a conversation until I interrupted. Please, carry on!" Hina said, wanting to feed on her way home. She wasn't sure if she could resist biting the chief if he drove her.

"I will walk you home, Arisu-san. I don't want to interrupt the chief and L either." Watari said. How could Hina refuse?

"Um…okay…" Hina said, and she and Watari left. Watari was very quiet the whole way, which was good, because Hina was holding her breath so she couldn't speak. She didn't want to get caught; she may have no real care for human lives, but she did watch out for herself. Hina allowed herself to talk when they got to her place, but only very shortly, "This is it. Thanks for walking me home. Be careful."

"You're welcome; goodbye Arisu-san." Watari said, walking away. Hina went inside. When Watari was out of sight, she went out again, and looked for a meal.

--

**All done chapter three! Finally! It took me forever to come up with this, because I needed to think about how L and Watari act. Thank you for reviews! I love reviews, they make me happy ******** I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for no mention of who Hina killed this time BTW, I couldn't really think of anything. You can give me suggestions if you want! Oh, and you may have noticed some names in that 22 names sound familiar! Like O-ren (from Kill Bill) or Hiro (from Heroes). I just needed names, I did not ty to take them as my own! And I combined a bunch of names from various animes/mangas too! Well 'til next chapter, farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately, I don't own DN…I wish I did though, then I'd be rich! Oh, and in the sentence that comes up in a few lines, I have L and chief in brackets next to hims and hes, that's 'cause when I re-read that sentence, I was kinda like 'confusing much?' so I decided to make it clear who it was referring to! Enjoy! **

--

L, the chief, and Watari all sat in the little motel room. The chief could still hardly believe that _this _was the world's greatest detective. Who could blame him though? The man wasn't even wearing shoes! But, Watari had assured the chief that this _was _without a doubt the infamous L. The silence in the room was starting to feel a little awkward. The chief started to wish that he had gotten L to meet him in a different environment; somewhere where there were other conversations around them or something, so the silence between the three wasn't so…silent. …If only they could've met somewhere else.

_--Flashback!--_

_The laptop made a sort of ding-ish sound, which signified L was making contact. Watari opened the laptop, as usual. "Greetings. I have decided to come to Konpeito to investigate." L said. The chief was taken aback; hadn't L said just last night that he wouldn't let him(chief) see him(L) in person unless he(L) came to trust him(chief)? "I will have a motel room booked under the name 'Ryuuzaki', please meet me there at exactly midnight. I will be waiting." L said._

"_So…you'll be there right? Not somebody masquerading as you? I remember hearing somewhere that you put someone on death row in your place for a news cast…to see if…Kira, I think his name was, could kill without actually being there." The chief said._

"_I assure you, it will be me there. You can ask Watari for confirmation."_

"_Okay…does it have to be in a motel room though?"_

"_Yes." L said bluntly; the chief decided to just leave the subject alone. "So, midnight exactly. I look forward to our meeting. Farewell, chief." L said, again ending the conversation very abruptly. _

_--End of flashback!--_

And so, the chief sat quietly in the motel room now, across from L, hoping that he really knew what he was doing.

"That woman, Arisu-san, what's her story?" L suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Oh, she's very sick, and can only go out very rarely. If the doctor says she can though, she always goes out. Usually at night; she loves the moon." The chief said.

"I see…" L said, and then added in his head _'that's 52%...'_

--

Hina awoke a little later than usual, at about 12:15. She slipped out of her apartment, searching for another meal. She sniffed the air and immediately flew her hand to her mouth _'I think I'm gonna be sick! Who can eat that much freaking sugar?! Wait…this is another new person's blood…'_ she thought, holding her breath. _'I suppose I really _should_ see who belongs to that sickeningly sweet blood…' _she decided taking another breath of air. She picked the direction that the smell was strongest and ran that way. The sugary smell got stronger as she walked. By now, little cakes were dancing around her head. "Great…so now the smell is making me delusional…" she said almost silently to herself. Then she stopped in front of the motel. This was definitely where the smell was coming from. Hina thought for a moment. She decided that the owner of the sweet blood was on the far left side of the building. She went up to the very last door and took a small sniff; that was it, no doubt about it. She walked to the receptionist's desk, "Arisu-san!" the little woman at the desk exclaimed. Hina gave a small wave and a smile, "can you tell me who's staying in the last room on the left?" she asked.

"Yes I can; that room is currently occupied by…Ryuuzaki. He didn't give a first name…. Oh, the chief of police is there right now! Along with...Watari, I think is name was?"

"He is? Thanks, I was looking for him!" Hina lied, wanting to get to and away from the motel ASAP. She could still smell the syrup-blood. The floating cakes started circling around her head again, accompanied this time by konpeito. She started walking towards the last room on the left; when she got there she looked for a window. She found one and snuck a peak into the room, this time without being caught. In the room, she saw the chief, Watari, and… Hina gave a 'WTF' look. Who the hell was that? He was sitting in the strangest way, with his knees to his chest. His black hair stuck up it all directions; the bags under his eyes were so huge he must've never slept in his life. And, he was eating a piece of strawberry cake. _'That's him alright…his blood is making my stomach twist…ick…'_ Hina thought, her face curling up in a disgusted look. Hina was so busy being repulsed that she almost didn't hear the chief address the odd man as L.

"Please call me Ryuuzaki." L said.

'_L…NO FREAKING WAY! _THIS_ IS THE GREAT L?! You've _got_ to be kidding me…' _Hina thought.

--

L slid his eyes towards the window, catching a glimpse of somebody spying on them.

The chief stretched, he reached for a cigarette package in his coat.

"You smoke?" L asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gradually quitting though! This is only my third this week." The chief said.

"I see. Well, if you don't mind, could you smoke outside?"

"Sure. No problem." The chief said, going towards the door. He opened it, and L caught another glimpse of someone, but he or she was gone in a split second. He must've just been imagining it.

"Hinamori-ch- I mean Arisu-san!? What on earth are you doing out here so late!?" the chief suddenly exclaimed. _'Hmm…she must have tripped which is why she was gone so fast…so she was spying on us…' _L thought, looking at Hina lying on the ground.

--

'_Crap! Stupid flying cakes…you made me trip!' _she yelled in her head. She had to come up with a lie quickly, so no one got too suspicious. She looked up at the sky; there was a perfect crescent moon and twinkling stars.

"It's such a beautiful sky tonight…" she said quietly. That was one thing she didn't lie about; she really loved the moon. She had since she was a little girl...about one hundred odd years ago. She looked up at everyone again, "Oh, um, it's such a pretty sky, so I came out to stargaze! The doctor let me go out again!" she lied. She looked at L, he stared down at her. He looked somewhat suspicious; did he suspect her already? The chief saw her eyeing L, "Arisu-san, this is Ryuuzaki. He's here to help with the murder cases."

"Ah, I see, nice to meet you Ryuuzaki." Hina said, standing up and brushing herself off. She resisted the urge to cover her mouth again. "Well, uh, I should be going, bye!" she said, taking off at top speed without giving anyone a chance to protest. When she was quite far from the motel, she saw a middle-aged man. _'Perfect…'_ she thought, getting ready to feed again…

--

"…Arisu-san could be in trouble," L said suddenly. And before you could say 'strawberry cake', the chief was in his police car.

"I'll go look for her," he said. He drove away slowly, searching through the streets of Konpeito. Finally, he saw Hina. What was it she was standing over…?

--

Hina looked up to see headlights. They stopped about twenty feet away from her and the chief ran out of it. Hina put on a terrified expression, "Oh, chief, you came just in time! That murderer…he…he…" she said, trailing off. Her acting skills surprised her sometimes.

"A-Arisu-san! You're covered in blood!" the chief exclaimed. Hina looked down at her clothes, they were red.

"H-he murdered this man right in front of me…he was about to come after me when you showed up…thank goodness you did!" she said, turning and fake-sobbing into the chief's chest.

--

**To be continued! I have writers block…that's not a good sign, is it? Hopefully, the next chapter shall be good! Please review! Teehee, the chief almost called her 'Hinamori-chan'. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHIIIIZ!!!! I'm so sorry! Like, so so so so so so sooooo sorry! How the hell long has it been? Months, I know that…I suck! Please, throw rotten tomatoes at me! I am a procrastinating, forgetful moron with writers block…Please, I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for my suckyness! I'm pretty sure we left off at the chief finding Hina covered in blood after she'd just fed, but she made up an excuse about the murderer killing the person in front of her and how the chief had showed up just in time…**

--

The chief led Hina into the passenger seat of his police car and drove back towards the motel. L and Watari were both sitting drinking tea when the chief walked in with Hina. L was sitting in the big arm chair while Watari was sitting on the love seat; he was the only one who got up to see what had happened to see what happened to Hina, L just watched. Hina could feel his eyes on her and felt that he was on to her. '_How could he already suspect me? Though I guess the events of the night have seemed a little suspicious…'_

"…Arisu-san, are you listening?" the chief asked; Hina snapped to attention.

"W-wha-? Sorry, I was…thinking…" she said.

"That's understandable. What I said was that it might be too dangerous for you to go home alone. The murderer probably got a look at you and knows that it was a police car that showed up. If I drive you home it could be dangerous, and if you walk home it could be dangerous. That guy could be outside the motel room for all we know; it's too risky…"

"Arisu-san may spend the night here if she wishes," L said, making Hina blush a little. Obviously she didn't think of anyone in _that_ way but still, she was being invited to stay in a motel room by a guy; embarrassing much. '_Oh no! Staying in a small room with people may not be a good idea! …'course with L here I guess Watari's blood gets kinda drowned out…I'm sorta getting used to the super sweet smell though…oh, what do I do!?' _Hina thought worriedly.

"Uh…err…s-s-st-stay here for the night? B-but there's only one bed and one couch! W-where would I sleep?!" she said, panicked. _Damn, I must seem so suspicious! Someone just supposedly got killed in front of me and I'm worrying about where to sleep if I stay here! Oh…'_

"Arisu-san, you may have the bed. Watari will sleep on the sofa and I will take this chair…" L said.

"B-b-but what about the chief? I-if the killer is outside, th-then he'll be targeted!" Hina stuttered.

"Don't worry about me. I'll go stay at a friend's house. I'm sure Akasaka-kun wouldn't mind being woken up…" the chief said.

"O-okay…" Hina said in defeat. So it was decided that she would spend the night with L and Watari. After the chief had left, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well," she said, "it's late, I think I'm gonna hit the sack…" she fake yawned. She lay down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Somebody turned off the light and Hina put her hands behind her head. She sighed quietly, and then held her breath. It was going to be a long night.

At around three in the morning, Hina sat up in her bed. She didn't need much sleep.

L was still awake. _Why's he still up?_ Hina wondered. His blood wasn't bothering her too much now. She found herself staring at the strange character. She shook her head quickly, _why am I staring at this weirdo?_ She wondered, lying back down. Though she was curious as to why the weird detective was up at such an ungodly hour. She peeked at him again. _…Who eats sweets so late at night?_ Hina wondered. She also wondered how he could be nearly anorexic when all he ate was sugar. _How he can live on sugar, I'll never know…_she thought.

--

L saw Hina sit up out of the corner of his eye. _There's something strange about that girl…81%._ L thought, reaching towards the bowl of sweets in front of him and picking up a konpeito. The corner of his mouth turned up as he thought of the town's weird name. Named after one of his favourite candies.

He looked towards the bed. Hina intrigued him in an odd way. There was definitely something up with her. She didn't seem completely human.

Outside, some rain hit the window. It picked up speed. It was strange how the weather could change so quickly.

--

There was a sudden thunder clap. Hina gasped and dove under the covers. Ever since she was a mortal she'd always been afraid of thunder. It was her one weakness.

There was a flash of lightning and another clap of thunder, louder this time. She ran out of her bed and, without thinking, jumped into a surprised L's arms. Lucky for Hina his shock had got him to put his legs down so she didn't dive straight into his sharp knees.

"A-Arisu-san!" he said, surprised.

Hina felt like puking as soon as she buried her head into the detective's chest, but there was another rumble of thunder so she got too scared to care. She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to shake her fear. Alas, she couldn't. She didn't want to let go of L, either, for some reason. Maybe it was because he was the first person she'd ever been with during a thunderstorm? She was always alone during them and just stayed under a blanket, shivering.

"G-gomen, L-san…" Hina said as there was another thunder clap and she buried her head in his chest again.

"U-um…" was all L could get out as he sat beneath Hina awkwardly.

--

L had no clue what to do. Was he supposed to try and make her feel better? But, it wasn't like she was a kid; he couldn't pat her head or something, it would just be uncomfortable.

Another flash of lightening lit up the room momentarily, followed by some thunder. Again, Hina attempted to bury her face deeper in L's chest. For some reason, L didn't mind.

_My face feels warm…strange…_L said, not knowing why. He had never blushed before.

--

Hina gasped when there was another rumble of thunder. Not only out of fear of that, but because L's heartbeat had just sped up. It was now louder in her head. She tried not to think about the sweet blood coursing through his veins.

The claps of thunder started getting closer to the flashes of lightening, making them louder because it meant they were closer. Hina whimpered. She tightened her grip on L's shoulders, trying not to hurt him.

Hina closed her eyes and tried to block everything out of her mind. L's pulse, the thunderstorm, where she was, everything in hopes that sleep would invade her. If that happened, she wouldn't have to worry. As she got a control over her breathing and emptied her mind, sleep finally invaded.

--

L noticed how Hina had now slumped over awkwardly. He moved her into a more comfortable position. _I suppose she wouldn't want to wake up alone if it's still stormy tomorrow…_he thought, looking down at the sleeping Hina. She looked kind of cute while she slept.

L's eyes drooped at the sight of sleep. He closed his own eyes and was soon unconscious. (**Does he actually sleep? Not really sure about that…meh**)

--

Hina's eyes fluttered open. Immediately she felt her stomach churn very uneasily as she shot up and put her hand over her mouth. L's blood smelled very strong for some reason…

She looked around, a bit disorientated. She saw that she had been sitting on L.

_WTF, WHY AM I ON L!? _She thought worriedly. Then, she remembered the previous night. Or morning, if you wanna be technical.

_Oh yeah, that thunderstorm…_she looked out the window. There was gray light shining through which signified the sun was trying to break through the clouds. The light wasn't that far from the chair, so she decided to move to the mini kitchen table away from the windows and sit on one of the wooden chairs. She cupped her chin in her hands and just stared at the wall, thinking.

"Did you sleep well, Arisu-san?" Hina heard Watari ask. She'd completely forgotten he existed.

"Oh! Yeah, fine," Hina turned to face Watari and smiled a fake smile. Watari smiled too,

"That's good." He said, turning and going to the front door. He opened it and went outside, probably to go for a morning walk or something. Hina thought she remembered doing that when she was alive; when she had a heartbeat. Sometimes she longed to be human again, instead of a blood-sucking monster. Although she would've been long-since dead by now, at least she would've been able to have a family and normal life before she'd died. Now she couldn't have that because of her bloodlust. Sure she could be around the chief sometimes, but that was only after she'd fed. And the only reason she hadn't killed him yet was for her own selfish reasons. Because she didn't want to go into an eternal rest. She didn't like her first death. Though, after that one, she'd woken again. Woken with an intolerable thirst…

--

**OKAY! That chapter was crap, which sucks, since it's my first chapter in forever…Though, I actually have a plan for next chapter so it should be out MUCH faster than this one! Again, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for how goddamn (apologies to the Christians!) long this took to get out! I would've made this longer, but the next part won't have the same effect if it's put here! Plus, I have to sleep now, so it would've taken longer to get out…Well, I hope you don't all hate me now! Gomen! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! This one is different from past chapters; it's about the past! Hina's past, to be exact. Now you get to know all about how and when she turned into a vamp! Yay! BTW, I don't think this is very well written, so you've been warned. Now then, to the chapter! Oh, I don't on DN; if I did, it would fail miserably! **

--

Ausust 6th, 1944. Exactly one year before the nuclear bomb was dropped in Hiroshima. And, the day Hina was turned into a vampire.

--

Hina looked at the big clock at Hiroshima Station. It was nearing five 'o' clock. She was expected at her mother's house for a dinner celebrating her father's safety at five-thirty. They had gone so long without hearing from him they'd assumed the worst, but just the day before a letter arrived from him telling everyone he was okay. Hina and her mom had been so relieved that they planned a special dinner to celebrate.

Hina's father was a soldier, fighting in World War II for Japan, along with the rest of the army. She always worried about her father, they were so close. And Hina had gotten quite a few looks from him; her large, sapphire blue eyes, skinny frame, straight black hair, and quickly-growing fingernails. She hadn't inherited much from her mother, except her small-ish, downward-facing nose.

Hina was known as a beauty around her city, and men who bumped into her on the street always seemed to look at her like some goddess.

--

Hina wasn't watching where she was going, she was too busy looking at the cloud cover trying to spot anything that signalled she should take cover. She crashed into a young man, maybe about nineteen. He had short brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

Hina stared down at him curiously, _shouldn't he be fighting with everybody else? _She wondered. Suddenly, the sun started to break through the clouds and the young man shoved Hina off of him and very quickly and gracefully got up, running very quickly (almost inhumanly quickly) into an alley. Hina blinked, confused. Then she shrugged it off and continued on her way.

Hina heard a whistling sound and gasped. So did many other passersby. It meant that something, or a bunch of somethings, were falling. Little bombs.

Hina ran into the dark alley that young man who had fallen on her had run into. She ducked behind some trash cans and covered her head. Then she heard a bunch of screaming and chaos, followed by a lot of mini explosions coming from random directions.

Hina suddenly felt something over her mouth. Something deathly cold. But it felt like a hand, in her opinion. How could a hand be so cold?

Hina struggled against her captor, who had now tackled her to the ground and was sitting on her back. She tried to scream, but whoever was holding her had a firm grip on her mouth. She tried to bite, but to no avail.

Whoever it was leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Hmm...You're quite lovely. I think I'll let you live; well, live like me anyway. I suppose since your heart will no longer beat, you won't technically be alive."

Hina's features twisted into a look that was combination of scared and very confused. By this time she was crying out of fear.

Her captor leaned in to her neck and slowly, painfully, bit into her skin. Hina let out an agonized scream, but nobody could hear. She was helpless against the man sucking away her life source. She was sweating and crying out as loud as she could in pain.

The unknown man took his teeth out of Hina's neck. She'd only just barely been able to stay conscious.

"And now, we wait." The mysterious captor of Hina's said. It was at that point that Hina passed out.

--

A few hours later, Hina awoke, laying in an alley.

_Huh!? What am I doing...here?_ she wondered, looking around. She got up and dusted off her clothes. (**I'm not really sure what kinds of clothes were worn during the second world war.) **

Her throat burned wildly and she yelled in agony. She clutched her throat and tried to get the pain under control. Once it had settled a little, she started walking. Walking out to the street, she saw several burned down buildings and little patches of the ground on fire. _W-what!?_ She looked around, extremely confused. She couldn't remember anything, except that she was on her way to her mom's house. She started walking toward that destination. Only a couple steps later, a running woman bumped into her; once again her throat felt as though it was on fire. She reached out impossibly fast and grabbed the woman who'd hit her. Without thinking, Hina brought her face to the woman's neck andsunk her teeth in, hungrily drinking the blood. After she'd finished, she dropped the woman and realized what she had done.

"W-what...what have I done!?" she screamed. Some people were pointing at her and screaming. She looked into the store window next to her that wasn't damaged. Staring back at her were two bright red eyes. She brought her hands to her face a gasped, too scared to scream. The eyes staring back at her were on her own face.

"Oh God..." she turned on a dime and started running at an inhuman speed towards nowhere in particular. On this random path, she found her mother.

"Hinamori-chan? Honey, where have you been!? I was worried!" her mom said. Hina gripped her throat.

_No...no...don't hurt Mom...don't hurt her...I love her...I love her...I-I _love _her_ Hina thought, her thoughts only on her thirst now. She lunged at her mom, who screamed. Hina just drank.

She dropped her mother, now drained of blood. "N-no...no...NO!!!!! Mom, wake up!" Hina screamed, dropping to her mother's side. She now had a permanent look of terror on her face, and her eyes had a dead look.

Hina started to tremble. She stood up and went over to a tree. "NO!" she screamed, bashing her head against the tree. All she did was put a huge crack in the tree. No damage was done to her.

"HYAAAA!" she screamed, putting every bit of force she had into smashing her head against the tree again. Over and over, she hit her head against trees to no avail.

Hina screamed as loud as she could in anger and sorrow. She'd killed her mother, and now she couldn't kill _herself_.

She dropped to the ground and cried. Or at least made it look and feel like she was sobbing. She had no tears.

"Hmm...I see you've awakened. You're quite strong." Said a young man's voice. Hina gasped and turned around. She glared at the man with so much hatred.

"You..."

"Oh, you remember me? Strange, most people who I've changed have completely forgotten me, even when I've reintroduced myself."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Hina asked, outraged.

"Oh, my dear, if you act too feisty then I'm afraid this will not end well. My fighting experience is about two-hundred fifty years more than yours." He said in a completely nonchalant tone.

Hina yelled and sprang to her feet. She charged at the young man with her fist held high. He easily dodged and got behind her, kicking her with enough force to send her flying through a tree; Hina screamed.

"Now then," he said, stomping on her back with no mercy, "I warned you, did I not, Hinamori-_chan_? By the way, since I know your name, it'd be rude not to tell you mine. It's Kazuya."

"Why the hell should I care!? GET OFF OF ME DAMMIT!" Hina screamed at Kazuya, who lifted his foot, only to bring it down again, full force. Hina screamed.

"Now, Hinamori-chan, I do believe you understand you cannot beat me, right? Anyway, you seem like a nice girl. So here's my advice. When I take off in the next minute, don't follow me. If you want a peaceful life, never seek revenge. Just run away, Hinamori Arisu." And with those parting words, Kazuya was gone. Never to be seen again.

--

Hina mourned her mother for months. She fed during all that time. She killed hundreds, never being found out.

Though, after she lifted the black veil that had covered her world due to her mother's death, she decided to live in the woods, away from civilization. Unfortunately, after three weeks, she was starving and needed food. She moved into the closest town she could find, one called Hinamizawa (**I just needed a town name!)**. There she resided for a few years, feeding only at night. During that time, she heard about the nuclear bombs that went off in her old town of Hiroshima, and in Nagasaki. Though, when that happened, she suppressed her emotions. She was attempting to do that, abandon her emotions.

--

After she left the town of Hinamizawa, leaving hundreds in the graveyard from over the years, she just went nomadic. Sometimes she'd stop in a town for a month or so, but mostly she just wandered and fed in the towns she happened to be walking through at night. She lived like this until 1972, when a wealthy vampire from Tokyo took her in for years. He fell in love with her but she never returned the feeling. She lived with him until 1999 when a group of slayers wiped out his whole clan. Luckily, Hina had managed to get away before the attack.

She lived as a nomad again after that. Until the present year when she decided to settle down in a little place called Konpeito. It was such a cute little town with such a sweet name. She moved into an apartment building there and that brings us to present time.

--

Hina sat staring at the wall, thinking. About her past, present, and future. Then, she laid her head down on the table and wrapped her arms around her head. Again, just like all those years ago when her mother had died, she went through the motions of crying.

--

**Hmm...did that make sense? I mean, does that past seem to suit her? I know there are some contradictions, like her wanting to die earlier. But, my idea is that she got some common sense knocked into her and decided to try and enjoy life. Well, constructive criticism is obviously welcome. Please no flames for the weirdness though, 'kay? Only help. Well, bye!**


End file.
